1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of integrated circuits, and more specifically to an integrated circuit that can contain a bulk acoustic wave (BAW) filter or resonator.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The forming of an integrated circuit containing among other components, a bulk or surface acoustic wave resonator poses many forming and assembly problems, especially due to the fact that acoustic wave resonators require specific materials (piezoelectric materials) not currently used in the field of integrated circuits, and due to the fact that a surface, currently the upper surface, of a resonator needs to be left free if the resonator is desired to vibrate properly. In some prior art devices, the resonator is placed on the upper side of a component and a space is created between this upper portion of the resonator and the package, which poses assembly problems.